


Between what was and what will be

by ishvaria



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6x08  Missing Scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between what was and what will be

***

Трубка еще рыдает голосом Рейч, а я с запоздалым раскаянием понимаю, что не ей должен сейчас звонить… Мы видимся каждый день, а за прошедшие дни по телефону наговорились на месяц вперед, но все не так и не о том – я злился и страшно боялся… вернее, боялся и поэтому страшно злился… А ты – тоже, наверное… Что мне сказать тебе, Харви, сейчас, когда я все-таки наберу выученный наизусть еще на первом году твой номер? Что – из того, что ты не знаешь или не ждешь от меня…   
  
_\- Донне я все рассказал, но и ты должен напрячься, Харви! – слова, вылетающие изо рта совсем не то, что я думаю на самом деле и я признателен за то, что ты меня даже не одергиваешь. – Ее убедит только сам Саттор…. Ты сможешь вытянуть из него признание?  
\- Ты сейчас со мной говоришь или со своими соседями по столу в общей комнате? – голос опасно дрожит, но ты сдерживаешься, понимая и признавая мое право на злость, - Я все сделаю, Майк, не волнуйся. Надеюсь, Донне удастся ее убедить и завтра она будет там.  
\- Она – там будет, Харви! Я за это ручаюсь…_  
  
Как мне сказать и какими словами то, что я испытываю сейчас? И как мне с тобой расплатиться за то, что ты для меня сделал… не только в последние месяцы, а – вообще… Есть долги, вернуть которые просто невозможно, но и должником в этом случае себя не ощущаешь… Я все еще не верю в то, что все это – не очередной сон… а может быть и тюрьма – всего лишь сон накануне моего увольнения… и стоит мне открыть глаза, как весь кошмар повторится сначала… Кевина все еще нет и, выдохнув, я набираю заученный еще на первом году номер… гудки… твой напряженный голос, к которому за последние месяцы привыкли мы оба… - Привет…  
  
  
Господи, неужели этот кошмар все-таки закончился… не верю… не поверю, пока не заберу тебя оттуда. Но что-то внутри уже отступило, нехотя и слегка, но отпустило и не давит так на сердце, которое ухает вниз при каждом телефонном звонке. Если бы можно, я бы тебя позвонил… просто, чтобы еще раз услышать… День, начатый не с твоей панической атаки, прожит зря…  
  
 _\- Не ори! – произношу тихо, успокаивая себя в основном. Потому что очень хочется дать тебе пощечину, чтобы заткнулся и прекратил истерить. В таком состоянии ты не только жене своего многострадального соседа, ты самому себе-то не поможешь… - Нужен ход, который настроит их друг против друга – отца и дочь, и кажется… да, я знаю, что нужно сделать…_  
\- Я не могу ему признаться, Харви! – теперь ты точно в панике, - после этого Кевин меня убьет и будет прав!  
\- Раскрой уши, Чучундра! – пытаюсь разрядить обстановку, - И вспомни меня и Таннера…  
\- Дать ему спустить пар, а потом – время подумать? – ты опять схватываешь на лету. – Может получиться, но тогда мне нужна будет помощь Галло, которому мы оба обещали и ничего не сделали!  
\- Доведи одно дело до конца, Майк, - устало вздыхаю, - а потом займемся подбиванием счетов… каждый – своими…  
  
Виски… полцарства за бокал и джаз в исполнении отца… только это и отвлекает, и держит на плаву… возможность – не вспоминать. Если все-таки все сложится и ты – выйдешь… если… когда… все не станет как прежде, все будет иначе…Семья остается семьей и это – к лучшему, пожалуй… Жужжание мобильного нарушает гармонию момента, от взгляда на экран сердце снова замирает, возвращаясь неровными толчками… ответить… и твой голос в трубке… тот, что я не слышал в последние месяцы…   
\- Привет…


End file.
